<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overstimulation by SunflowerSupreme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001432">Overstimulation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme'>SunflowerSupreme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher in Quarantine (Modern AU) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Service Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sex Toys, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:56:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kinktober 2020: Overstimulation</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher in Quarantine (Modern AU) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overstimulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">He took Dandelion back to the hilltop often. It was a nice place to spent lazy afternoons, stretched out on a blanket. Geralt would read and Dandelion would play music. Sometimes they fucked, other times they just curled against one another and enjoyed the company.</p><p class="p1">It was one such day, when Dandelion had been the one to imitate sex, that the Witcher decided to mess with him. He’d stripped the singer, while staying fully dressed himself, and put a cock ring on him.</p><p class="p1">“You’ll like it,” he promised, kissing his neck. “Trust me.”</p><p class="p1">Dandelion seemed hesitant, but when Geralt guided him to lay on his back and spread his knees he immediately forgot about his reservations. Geralt kissed his thighs lazily, then worked further down, nudging between his legs and licking along his crack.</p><p class="p1">“Please!” Dandelion moaned.</p><p class="p1">Geralt grinned and pressed his tongue inside the singer.</p><p class="p1">It was a good thing that the nearest neighbor was miles away, Dandelion screamed and carried on, wailing loudly in pleasure as Geralt licked into him. He pressed his thumbs inside Dandelion, opening him up to more easily pleasure him, spreading him and spitting inside him, making the singer moan and wriggle in delight.</p><p class="p1">“More! Geralt! I need you in me!” he begged.</p><p class="p1">But Geralt wasn’t interested in fucking him, not at the moment.</p><p class="p1">Once Dandelion was good and loose, practically a limp puddle, Geralt fumbled in his pocket, withdrawing the toy he’d brought. It was the purple, remote controlled plug he’d used on him the day he’d been stuck in the wall. Dandelion had claimed to love it, and Geralt had taken note. He pressed the toy inside him, kissing his thighs as he did, then activating the remove.</p><p class="p1">Dandelion moaned and cried out to gods he didn’t believe in as Geralt took his balls into his mouth, sucking on them and rolling them between his teeth.</p><p class="p1">“Geeraallt,” Dandelion sobbed breathlessly. “<em>Please</em>.”</p><p class="p1">He only laughed, pushing himself up and staring down at his friend. “Please what?” he asked.</p><p class="p1">“Anything,” sobbed his friend.</p><p class="p1">He gripped Dandelion’s hips, pulling the man closer and burying his face in his stomach, peppering kisses and bites over the pale skin. “Gods you taste amazing,” he moaned. He cupped one hand over Dandelion’s cock, stroking him as he continued to pleasure him with his mouth.</p><p class="p1">Dandelion let out a keening wail.</p><p class="p1">Geralt straddled the singer, his legs on either side of Dandelion’s hips and his hands cradling his head. The man was sobbing openly from the overstimulation to his cock and ass, tears running off his cheeks to fall into the damp grass. Geralt licked up his tears, enjoying the salty flavor, taking his time and running his lips over Dandelion’s closed eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Geralt,” he sobbed. “Geralt, <em>please</em>.”</p><p class="p1">Geralt wasn’t ready for that, not by a long shot. “I found the manual for your toy,” he said. “I know how to use it properly now.”</p><p class="p1">“No, no, no, no,” Dandelion sobbed, kicking his feet. “I- I can’t.”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, you can.” Geralt pulled the remote out of his pocket again, fiddling with it as the instructions had said. He knew he’d gotten it right when Dandelion screamed.</p><p class="p1">The vibrations increased enough that Geralt could hear them, and the toy expanded slightly, giving what Geralt imagined must be a pleasant, filling sensation.</p><p class="p1">Although, judging by Dandelion’s continued whimpers, it wasn’t very fulfilling. “Cruel old man,” he sobbed, pulling at Geralt’s hair with weak fingers.</p><p class="p1">“There’s one more setting-”</p><p class="p1">“I can’t!”</p><p class="p1">Geralt cupped his head, rubbing his thumbs over Dandelion’s cheeks. “I know you can,” he promised. “You can, can’t you? For me?”</p><p class="p1">His lashes were full of tears as he blinked up at Geralt. “I- I- for- for you,” he managed weakly. Geralt kissed him as he hit the setting. It seemed to take a moment, but eventually the toy started to warm, making Dandelion writhe and cry out even more.</p><p class="p1">Geralt got off Dandelion and sat back, watching him with delight. No longer being held in place, Dandelion pulled his knees to his chest and curled his toes, sobbing and writhing on his back. “G-geralt! Geralt! Please!” His cock looked painfully hard, and Geralt couldn’t resist slapping his balls.</p><p class="p1">“Fuck!”</p><p class="p1">Geralt rolled the man onto his stomach - too overstimulated to protest - pulling his limp body about so that he folded his knees underneath him, presenting his ass to the Witcher. He sat directly behind him and kneaded his pale flesh, then pushed the cheeks of his ass together.</p><p class="p1">Dandelion sobbed.</p><p class="p1">“Good boy,” Geralt soothed. “Such a good boy.” He rubbed his backside firmly a bit longer, then began to play with the base of the plug.</p><p class="p1">Dandelion was well beyond words, begging and clawing at the grass in desperation. He leaned forward, covering Dandelion’s back with his chest, and pressing a kiss to his ear.</p><p class="p1">“I’m going to take the toy out and fuck you now,” he said quietly. “And then perhaps I’ll let you come.”</p><p class="p1">Dandelion just kept crying. Geralt rubbed his back as he fetched lube, having tucked it into his pocket before the playing started, and carefully removed the toy. He drizzled the lube onto cock, checked that Dandelion was stretched enough, and pressed inside.</p><p class="p1">“Oh you’re so tight,” he moaned into Dandelion’s ear. “And so warm for me.”</p><p class="p1">“Please,” Dandelion cried. “Geralt!”</p><p class="p1">He thrust into him slowly, enjoying the way Dandelion writhed beneath him.</p><p class="p1">Geralt could have kept going all day - his Witcher mutations giving him extreme control over his body, orgasms included - but he wasn’t entirely certain Dandelion wouldn’t have a heart attack if they didn’t stop eventually.</p><p class="p1"><em>Perhaps one day</em>, he thought with a grin, <em>I’ll tie him up and fuck him all day, see how long he can last and what ridiculous promises he’ll make</em>. But for the moment, Geralt decided to be a kind lover, and let his body rush through the stage of arousal, until he was nearly ready to climax.</p><p class="p1">Then he dug his nails into Dandelion’s hips, drawing a wail from the singer, and pressed as deep inside him as he could, until Dandelion’s body was flush against his. Only then did he allow his orgasm to wash over him, consuming him in a rolling wave of pleasure.</p><p class="p1">Geralt remained seated inside Dandelion for a moment, then finally allowed his cock to slid out of the poet’s well fucked hole. A bit of semen tricked out, but Geralt caught it with a finger and worked it back into Dandelion’s ass.</p><p class="p1">The singer whined pathetically as Geralt pushed the toy back in him, but he didn’t turn it on, only using it to keep his seed inside Dandelion. There was something enjoyable about knowing that Dandelion would smell like him for some time.</p><p class="p1">“Please,” he sobbed. “Gods, Geralt, I can’t take this anymore. <em>Please</em>.”</p><p class="p1">He sighed. “Spoiled brat,” he muttered, gently removing the cock ring, then taking Dandelion’s cock into his mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>